Pride of The Sitri Clan - The Miracle Child
by Haraguro Megane
Summary: Souma Sitri was born with high IQ and talent, granting him the title The Miracle of his generation. As the Heir of his class, Souma is expected to have a powerful peerage to back him up when the situation calls for it. The young lord set out on a journeu and stumbled into Kawakami. After staying there for 4 years, he receives an emergency summon from his mother...


**Hello, I'm new here.**

 **This idea is basically just a wild idea of mine when I was thinking about writing a DxD Crossover. Please ignore minor errors...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Majikoi or/and Highschool DxD**

* * *

Unknown to most of the world, there is a place where martial artists all over the world gather to hone their skills and mind. A place where The Big Four, The Five Heavenly Archers, the world-wide corporation Kuki Corp,… had hailed from.

Kawakami.

* * *

On the rooftop of Kawakami Academy laid a sleeping figure of a teenager with short midnight black hair. Wearing a standard Kawakami uniform consist of a white buttoned up shirt and black pants, the teenager let out a yawn and slowly opened his eyes.

Above him, white clouds were moving slowly, drifting along with the winds as they moved towards unknown place. Looking at the slowly changing sky made him feel so lazy.

Today was another peaceful day at Kawakami Academy and he had, once again, skipped class to have a good rest.

"Hmm… King-sama found!" A cute voice snapped the teenager out of his slumber. Looking up with half lid eyes, he found himself looking straight into the shadow inside the skirt of a beautiful girl wearing Kawakami Academy uniform. She has pink eyes, waist long black hair and an athletic body. Just side information, but her measurements are 83 – 56 – 85.

She is Matsunaga Tsubame, the famous Natto Komachi, one of his close friends and servants.

"What's up? Tsubame-chan?" He asked lazily, knowing fully that he wouldn't see her pantsu no matter how hard he tried. It was just some kind of miracle that he couldn't explain even with his vast knowledge. He heard a chuckle and looked up, a wind blown by and…

"…Black…?" He said in a rather surprised tone.

"*Chuckle* If it's you, I don't mind showing a little, King-sama." Tsubame said, blushing a little before giving him a letter which she had been hiding in her pocket. Mumbled a thanks to his servant, the teenager received the letter.

The seal on the letter immediately made his eyes widened in surprised. Quickly got up in an acrobatic style, the teenager opened the letter and read.

It seemed that he had been summoned home for an emergency meeting by his mother. Come to think of it, it had been 4 years already he guessed. It's time to return home and meet his family.

"Summon everyone, Tsubame, we will return home…" Tsubame looked rather surprise by the order and her unasked question was answered not a moment later.

"You guys will have a chance to see the true Underworld for yourselves." Tsubame smiled and quickly followed through with her King's order. Finally, the chance had come for her and her peers to see the home of their Master, their King, their friend.

* * *

22 years ago, a genius had been born into the Sitri Clan with the name of Souma Sitri. With exceptionally high IQ, talent in information collecting and high adaptability, he had quickly risen and became the Miracle Child of his Generation, the Pride of The Sitri Clan. Graduated from a young age, he became the apprentice of his sister – Serafall Leviathan to study in-depth Water Magic, the signature magic of his family.

At the same time, another Maou – Ajuka Beelzebub got interested in the young uprising devil and decided to adopted him, making Souma his first and only apprentice. Studying under the tutelage of his adopted father and master, Souma learned how to control the battlefield from afar, tactics, strategies and many others things, especially magic science.

Science made by using magic or magic made by using science.

As The Pride of The Sitri Clan and The Miracle Child, he was expected to have a powerful peerage to prove himself in future Rating Games. For that goal, he had said good bye to his loved ones and left the Underworld at the age of 18.

"After that, he got caught in a skirmish between me and Seiso-chan. Impressed by our powers, he decided to stay in Kawakami – a place totally isolated from the outside world to build his peerage. Just a side note, but his peerage only consisted of women." A teenage girl added with a cat smile on her face. She has red eyes, waist long black hair and a very attractive body with big boobs.

"Neh, Souma, you has told us that story over a hundred times already. And what's up with your sudden order? I'm flirting with some cute girls out there!" She said, making the whole room sweatdrop. Souma Sitri sighed and got up from his sofa.

Guessed his pawn was right. As much as he wanted to brag about himself, it's no good repeating that old story over and over again. Seeing that he had got everyone's attention the moment he stood up, created a summoning circle one the ground which would lead him to the front door of his house in the Underworld.

"Then, I will come right into the main point. Today, we will come to The Underworld. Get packed and be readied. We will go in 30 minutes." Usually, he and his peerage are on good and friendly terms. Hell, sometimes, he was even ordered around by those girls! But when the situation called for it or when he got into his Ruler Mode, his orders are absolute. And his peerage knew it well. They could beat the hell out of him if they wanted, they had more than enough power to do that, but they wouldn't do that. Because the bonds they shared with him are absolute, they will stay loyal to him no matter what happens.

With that order, 5 girls disappeared using their teleport magic, leaving only 2 people in the living room. Looking at the Chinese girl guarding the door behind him, Souma smiled.

"You should get readied too, Rin. You will come with us." The girl named Rin looked surprised for a moment.

"…What do you mean by it, Souma-sama? I'm not in your peerage." She asked, a little depressed that she wasn't in her Master's peerage and thus, couldn't accompany him into future Rating Games. If only she met him sooner…

"What are you talking about, Rin? Even though you aren't in my peerage, you are still one of us." Souma said as he walked to the Chinese girl. She is a very beautiful young girl and also very strong for someone as kind and caring as her. She wore a Chinese dress with detached sleeves and thigh-high stockings. She has violet eyes and very long, black hair that grows past her waist. She also wore a black ribbon behind her head and tied her hair into a ponytail near the tip so that it wouldn't get her into trouble during a fight.

Souma embraced the girl, making her blush at the sudden show of affection but did nothing to retaliate.

"Beside, I'm going to introduce you to my parents too… as one of my future wives." Souma said with a grin, almost made Rin cry in happiness. Releasing the sniffing, emotional girl, Souma told her to get readied which she quickly followed.

* * *

 _ **-Underworld – Sitri Territory – Main House**_

* * *

Lord and Lady Sitri were sipping tea as they waited for their son to arrive. About 20 minutes ago, they had received a message from Souma saying that he would return immediately with his peerage. The good news quickly arrived at Serafall's office and the magical Maou literally flew home with a big smile and some tears on her face.

Even the duty of a Maou wouldn't stop her from meeting her little brother after 4 years!

In a flash of blue light, Souma Sitri and his peerage had arrived at the front door of the Sitri Mansion using a teleportation magic. He wanted to take a train and let them see the whole Sitri Territory from the sky, but because this was an emergency summon, he couldn't waste time for that. Though, he had promised himself to show them that some others days.

"Amazing! It's as large as the Kuki Corp!" A young girl said in astonishment. She has milky white skin, blue eyes and past waist black hair, tied into a long ponytail. Just like other girls in the group, she has an athletic body due to training every day and wore Kawakami Academy Uniform. She is Minamoto Yoshitsune, a clone made by the Kuki Corp in the Bushido Plan based on the Japanese Hero, Minamoto no Yoshitsune.

"So you didn't lie when you said you are as rich as the Kuki, Souma-kun." A beautiful girl said lazily. She has white skin, purple eyes and raven black hair that goes past her waist. This girl is also a clone like Yoshitsune. Musashibou Benkei, just like her name suggests, she is the clone of the well-known monk serving Yoshitsune in history. She was leaning on her staff, looking lazily at the large mansion.

"Of course, you think one as noble as me would lie to you? Yoshitsune, Benkei? I'm your King. Don't underestimate me." Souma said proudly as he opened the front door and led them inside. Benkei sighed while Yoshitsune smiled fondly at her brother figure as they followed him inside.

What greeted them could only be described as the most beautiful scene they had ever seen in their lives. Unlike the Kuki Corp, where modern machines could be seen everywhere, the Sitri mansion was very friendly with nature. They could see trees, rivers, fountains surrounding the large mansion. But that wasn't all, behind the large mansion was a waterfall, making the scenario all the more majestic and beautiful.

As they walked by, maids and servants bowed at Souma, happy that their young lord had finally returned from his trip. Being friends with the Kuki Corp, especially Kuki Hideo and Kuki Monshiro, the group were pretty used to this kind of thing so they just passed them by without paying them any attention. They were just doing their duty.

Their king could be considered the prince of the Underworld after all.

"OOOOOTTTTTTOOOOOOUUUUTTTTOOOOUUUUU!" Coming from afar, the voice got louder and louder until a blue blur slammed into Souma Sitri, knocking him off his feet and surprising the group of Samurai Girls.

"Nee-chan?" Souma asked, he had already used to this in his youth. Whenever his older sister saw him, she would immediately use her special tackle on him. A move he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Furthermore, the feelings of this… really is heaven…

Souma blushed at the thought of Serafall's boobs touching his chest. Despite having a childlike body, her boobs aren't childlike at all!

"Otoutou! OTOUTOU! OTOUTOU!" Serafall called out as she hugged Souma harder, burying her face into his chest as she cried in happiness. It's been 4 years since she last saw him, she had missed him so much during that time.

"I'm home, Nee-chan." Souma said softly as he ran a hand up and down Serafall's back as an attempt to comfort the emotional girl. The Samurai Girls understood the situation and asked the closest servant to lead them inside the mansion, leaving the sister-brother duo alone.

"*Sniff* Where was you, Otoutou? I couldn't locate you even with Ajuka-chan's help!*Sniff* I THOUGHT YOU WAS CAPTURED BY BAD PEOPLES, OTOUTOU!" Serafall shouted out as she continued to cry. A look of guilty appeared on Souma's face as he thought about it. It's true that the whole Underworld knew about his department, including his sisters, but that wouldn't stop her from worrying for his well being.

But no matter how hard she tried or how advanced Ajuka's magic was, they couldn't locate Kawakami. There is a reason why that land was totally isolated from the outside world. A long time ago, when the Kawakami learned about their destructive power, Kawakami Tesshin had created a barrier around the land, making it disappear from the world map. No magic could ever hope to penetrate through that barrier.

The existence of that land is known only by a handful of people like Tesshin's acquaintances or peoples who already know about the land before it was sealed from the world. If it wasn't because of the blast of power created during Haou's clash with Momoyo, and how he was coincidently sleeping near Kawakami, Souma didn't think he would ever know about that land. The only reason his mother could send him a letter is by using his familiar.

He should have written something to his sister too… Souma cursed himself for his carelessness and promised to make up for it later.

"Forget it, Nee-chan. I'm home now…" With that, Souma hugged her sister harder. Forget about the soft feelings of her boobs, he also missed her during that time. Serafall and Sona, the two are his precious sisters, there wasn't a single day without him thinking about those two. The quiet Sona and the hyperactive Serafall.

Thinking about Sona, Souma wondered if his little sister would come to greet him…

The two stayed like that for a moment, the only sound being the sniffing of Serafall. But it eventually stopped, too. Looking up at her dear little brother, Serafall smiled kindly and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She finally had the chance to do that again…

"…Welcome home, Otoutou…"

* * *

 _ **-Sitri Mansion - Living Room**_

* * *

"I see, I see. So Souma-chan has already archived his dream of making a harem…" Lady Sitri said with a hearty laugh along with Lord Sitri as they listened to the story of Kawakami Momoyo about their son.

"Hai, Tou-san, Kaa-san. But, it seems that your son isn't satisfy with just us. *Sniff* Honestly, I'm so sad. *Sniff*" Momoyo faked some tears as she told Lady Sitri about how Souma wanted to have more women following him. It was just a joke, but somewhere in her heart, Momoyo had always wanted to say that.

At first, she was only attracted to Souma by his unusual power, but it seemed that the feelings she had for him had changed into something stronger over time. And tried as she may, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him and getting jealous over others when they was close to Souma.

Even though Souma had made it clear that he loved everyone of them equally, but, was that real? She wanted to believe in him but somewhere in her heart, she knew that she wanted to be the only one for Souma. So selfish but, that's her true feeling.

"Don't say that Momoyo-chan. I'm sure that Souma-kun seriously loves us. It's just in his nature to want a harem…" Seiso said calmly as she continued reading her book. She believes in Souma-kun and also believes in her other half, Haou. She had said that every strong man has an ambition and in Souma's case, his ambition is to make a harem full of pretty, strong girls. As one of his 'wives' she would follow him till the end and stand by his side forever.

It's pretty rare to hear Haou talked deeply like that and for a moment, Seiso had been so surprised that she couldn't say anything back. In the end, the literature girl just chuckled at Haou's boldness and love for their King. Furthermore, Seiso knew that Souma loves her and her peers for real. As long as that stands, she wouldn't mind having more sisters.

"Are you honestly ok with it, Seiso? At worst, Souma was just using us until now…" Momoyo asked seriously, the room suddenly became silent as all eyes were on the beautiful literature girl. Seiso opened her mouth to tell Momoyo her answer, but suddenly, she blinked. Running a hand through her long, brown hair, she looked straight into the martial artist's eyes.

"It seems like Haou-chan want to talk to you, Momoyo-chan." She said calmly and closed her eyes. Just a moment later, the air around her changed completely. It almost felt like another body and not the gentle, literature girl before. Even Lord and Lady Sitri could tell that much just by sensing her aura.

And judging by this aura, this person was very powerful.

"Kawakami Momoyo, I respect you for your power and talent. I value you as an ally and also see you as my few friends. But it seems that I was wrong about you." Seiso said, her voice was strong and independent, unlike the gentle and kind tone she used before. Opening her eyes, instead of yellow round eyes, what presented there were red slit eyes which demand respect and submission from others.

She isn't Hazakura Seiso. This person is the exact opposite of her normal self.

Also created in the Bushido Plan by the Kuki Corp, she is the leading clones, the clone who held power enough to rule over all others. Her real name brings fear to people of all era and her existence has been registered into history as the greatest and mightiest warrior of China…

"How could you not trust your man? How could you say that? Answer me, Kawakami Momoyo. Depend on your answer, I will decide whether you are worthy of being here or not…"

She is the clone of Xiang Ji, or better known as Xiang Yu – The Overlord of Western Chu. And now, she is called…

"Haou…"

* * *

 **You can just search the girls by using their name on google and add Majikoi behind for more accuracy.**

 **Souma Sitri is an OC, but when I search for the name Souma, a guy named Yukihira Souma appears :v You can imagine this Souma like that with black hair instead, or just imagine yourself as Souma Sitri :v**

 **Hope that you guys are, at least, interested in this story :D**

 **If you see so, please review to motivate me :D**

 **Bye all!**


End file.
